Ringtone
by musicalBlink
Summary: Just some silly shenanigans with the alpha and beta kids. If anyone would like to make a video out of this, feel free. Just make sure to give me credit. u


**This one is gunna be fun to write... I can feel it in my bones. ^u^ **

**I recommend listening to the song Lollipop by Mika while reading this- though I guess you don't have to... I feel like there's something else I need to say up here, but in can't think what it is. X_X **

Dave, Jade, Rose, Dirk, John, Jake, Roxy, and Jane were chilling out in the park, having fun like the bunch of dorks they were when a sudden noise erupted from Dirk's pocket.

A little girl's voice called out. "Hey! What's the big idea?"

Dirk and Dave quickly exchanged a glance before erupting into song.

"Awwww!" sang Dirk.

"Yo, Mika!" Dave came in moments after Dirk.

"I said sucking too hard on your lollipop, oh love's gunna get you down." They spoke/sang together. "I said sucking too hard on your lollipop, oh love's gunna get you down."

They started singing in high-pitched, childish voices. Dirk took the even higher pitched harmony. "Sucking too hard on your lollipop, oh love's gunna get you down." At this point, most of the people in their rag-tag group of weirdos were laughing. "Sucking too hard on your lollipop, oh love's gunna get you down."

"Say love," Dirk came in with Dave echoing after him. "Say love"

They sang together again. "Oh love's gunna get you down."

"Say love," Dave came in with Dirk echoing after him. "Say love"

"Oh love's gunna get you down." They sang together, looking dramatically skyward.

At this point, Jade and Roxy decided to come in. "I went walking with my momma one day, when she warned me what people say. Live your life until love is found or love's gunna get you down. Take a look at the girl next door. She's a player and a downright bore. Jesus loves her; she wants more. Oh, love's gunna get you down."

Dave broke in. "Sing it!"

Dave and Dirk sang the chorus again, this time with Dave singing the higher-pitched melody. "Sucking too hard on your lollipop, oh love's gunna get you down. Sucking too hard on your lollipop, oh love's gunna get you down."

"Say love," Dave came in with Dirk echoing. "Say love."

Together: "Oh, love's gunna get you down."

"Say love," Dirk came in with Dave echoing. "Say love"

Together: "Oh love's gunna get you again."

Next, John and Jake start singing. "Momma told me what I should know. Too much candy gunna rot your soul. If she loves you, let her go cuz love only gets you down. Take a look at a guy like me- never stood on my own two feet. Now I'm blue as I can be. Oh, love only got me down."

"Sing it!" Dave called out.

Dave and Dirk sing the chorus, Dirk singing the higher-pitched melody. "Sucking too hard on your lollipop, oh love's gunna get you down. Sucking too hard on your lollipop, oh love's gunna get you down."

"Say love," Dirk came in with Dave echoing. "Say love."

Together: "Oh, love's gunna get you down."

"Say love," Dave came in with Dirk echoing. "Say love"

Together: "Oh love's gunna get you down."

Rose stepped forward and spoke in the most profound, insightful voice possible with something as silly as this. "I was walking with my mother one day, when she warned me about the things people say. Live your life until love is found or else love is going to get you down."

"Sing it!" The Strider brothers yelled in unison.

Dave and Dirk sing the chorus for the last time, Dave singing the higher-pitched melody. "Sucking too hard on your lollipop, oh love's gunna get you down. Sucking too hard on your lollipop, oh love's gunna get you down."

"Say love," Dave came in with Dirk echoing. "Say love."

Together: "Oh, love's gunna get you down."

"Say love," Dirk came in with Dave echoing. "Say love"

Together: "Oh love's gunna get you down."

Giggling, Jane started to sing. "Momma told me what I should know. Too much candy gunna rot your soul. If she loves you, let her go cuz love only gets you down."

Everyone sang together. "Whoa-oh! Whoa-oh! Whoa-oh! Lollipop! Whoa-oh! Whoa-oh! Whoa-oh! Lollipop!"  
Only Dirk and Dave managed to sing the last few lines; everyone else had erupted into laughter and jokes. "Sucking too hard on your lollipop, oh love's gunna get you down. Sucking too hard on your lollipop, oh loves gunna get you down."

Jake was the first to speak. "So, are the rumors I've been defending the two of you boisterous fellows from true after all?"

"What kinda rumors?" Dirk asked.

"The rumor that all of the Striders pine after lads rather than ladies."

Everyone "ooh"ed childishly.

"Only for you, baby. Only for you." Dirk moved his head in a way that made it clear he was winking.

The attention was taken off of Jake when the song started to play again. This time, Dirk promptly answered it. He put the phone on speaker. "Sup?"

"Well, if you're done macking on the British Egbert, I ordered pizza and I'm gunna have an anime marathon tonight. Come if you want- if you don't, whatever."

"Naw, bro. I'm not finished macking on English. I'll probably come by a bit later to catch some Ouran High School Host Club."

"A'ight. You and the li'l man need to be back by one since it's a school night."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Damn straight. You best 'yes ma'am' me or else I'll whoop your ass for being disrespectful to your elders."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. See ya later, bro."

"See ya."

Dirk hung up and went back to his conversation with Jake. "Now how about this macking I've heard so much about, huh."

The phone started to ring again. As soon as Dirk answered it, bro began to speak. "Maybe you might wanna hold off on that macking. After all, the apartments are right in front of the park and. I can hear and see everything... Well have fun, kids!" And the phone went dead.

Jake looked up at the Strider's apartment to see bro hanging out of the window, waving in a totally cool, awesome way of course.


End file.
